The Crashing Waves
by Banks123
Summary: The moment of impact had hit Holly hard. She was unsure what the future held...when it came to Gail...anything could happen.


The moment of impact

It had been a long day. After a triple homicide and a hit and run, I was dragging my stiff body up the moonlit stairwell in the general direction of my third floor apartment, gently rubbing at my aching shoulders along the way with one hand. Being hunched over dead guys all day did nothing for my posture, but it was a job I loved nonetheless and more often than not, the neon lit stillness of the morgue distracted me long enough from the real world to get a firm grip on my thoughts; something I completely needed right now. It had been 15 days and those 15 days had felt like a lifetime that I had mentally ticked off a virtual calendar held somewhere in my mind that continuously tortured my thoughts. I hadn't seen or heard from her and I didn't want to push it.16 days ago, I had been venturing through life blindfolded, unknowingly hurtling towards what can only be described as a indestructible tsunami. 16 days ago, my heart had literally stopped in its tracks as her lips had touched mine, the first wave washing deliciously over me, sweeping me forcefully off my feet. I hadn't even realized until that point what was about to hit me, I don't even know how I came to be there in the darkened interrogation room, her fingers gently cradling my face, the warmth of her heavy breath mingling with my own. It was only when I thought back to that day, that I realized that the panic had overwhelmed me, that instead of running away like I had done for virtually my entire existence, I ran straight towards her open armed, heart dangling precariously off my sleeve. All I knew in that moment was that the force that was Gail had been steadily building for weeks behind the scenes of our lives, unknowingly weaving its way deep into my very being until there was no escape. That night, I had sat next to her in a waiting room full of police officers, her hand holding mine without hesitation or fear. The deep pounding in my chest slowly subsiding as I realized she was there, next to me, physically and emotionally drained, but alive. I knew then that my life wouldn't ever be the same again, that the destruction caused by the first wave was only the beginning and I had been more than willing to ride along.

As I reached the top step, I sighed in relief. My body completely ready for a comfortable seat and the bottle of cold beer that awaited me at home. Walking down the corridor, I could hear a cacophony of muffled television programmes comfortably playing behind closed doors and I reached into my bag to grab the keys on a chain, satisfyingly finding them as I reached my front door. What hit me first was the obvious fact that my door was unlocked, I studied it, replaying my morning routine in my head as my hand wavered over the door handle unsure if I should enter or not. Turning the handle, fingers trembling to find a darkened living room, I grabbed at the nearest object to me, hoisting it up weapon-like. The silence of the room reverberating against my heaving chest. "Hello...?" I called out, the nervous hitch in my voice obvious to all that could potentially hear as I fumbled for the light switch. Relieved when the room now filled with a dim light, appeared untouched.

* * *

It was the squeaking of the floor boards in the bathroom that had made my hairs stand on end, flinching cowardly, fully expecting the intruder to pounce on me as soon as they opened the bathroom door, I screamed silently, tensing my body, tightening the grip on the handle of the offensive weapon I'd grabbed on my way into the apartment, shutting my eyes in anticipation of the attack

"Hol...?"

Slowly opening one eye at the sound of my name, I relaxed, giving out a relieved sigh "Gail...what the..."

"Holly...? what were you going to do with that?" She pointed at the object that I held in my hand, spear-like "poke me to death with your umbrella?" She chuckled to herself. I stared at her unbelievably

"Gail...you scared me to death...what the hell are you doing? How did you even get in here?"

She shrugged, ignoring my raised octaves. I hadn't seen her for 15 days and here she was, nonchalantly standing in my living room.

"I wanted to see you" she simply stated, like it was obvious and she could explain everything in a single sentence. I had been going out of my mind for 15 days and here she was suddenly in front of me, knocking the wind out of my lungs

"You wanted to see me?" I mused out loud, burrowing my brow. It wasn't that I didn't want to see her, I did. God knew I did. Until about ten seconds ago I would have given my left limbs to see or even hear from her again, but as I stood here looking at the girl who had the complete ability to push me into the sweeping tides, I felt a wave of fear crash into me, overwhelming my senses.

"Yeeeahhhh" she drawled, the first hint of hesitation wobbling in her voice. She stepped cautiously towards me, licking her lower lip and brushing wisps of her platinum blonde hair from her face before reaching out for the end of the umbrella that I still held threateningly in my white knuckled hand. "I wanted to see you". She slyly smiled as she narrowed down the space between us, I anxiously waited, haphazardly breathing her in. The pounding in my chest quickening the closer she got. I was annoyed at myself for allowing her to have such an obvious effect on me and I could see the glint in her glistening blue eyes that told me she knew all too well. "I wanted to see you" she repeated, her voice now a whisper as she stood inches from me, studying my face. Only now could I clearly hear the tremble in her voice that she had so desperately been trying to hide, the redness around her puffy eyes hanging like evidence of her previous crying state. "Gail..." I whispered softly, I could feel her warm breath on me, "is...is everything okay?" My hand unwittingly reached out for her pale face, rubbing it gently with the base of my thumb as a single tear glided down her cheek. She nodded, leaning into my hand, her eyes searching my own for some unknown entity.

* * *

I didn't know who kissed who first, but before I knew it, her lips were gloriously upon mine, enveloping them with a tenderness that quickly turned into something entirely different as she pushed and I pushed and my fingers became entangled in her hair as she clung to my button-up desperately. It wasn't until the lamp crashed to the floor as our entwined bodies lunged over the side table in the direction of my sofa that I came to my senses, my button up long since discarded. "Gail...?" I huffed, she grumbled into my neck, her lips teasingly moving towards my ear. "Gail...I...I think perhaps we..." I was struggling to keep my focus, her lips causing tingling sensations throughout my body "Gail..." She paused, pulling back to look at me desperately, I scanned her face, her pupils enlarged, her skin slightly flushed, her lips swollen invitingly. She nodded pleadingly to my unasked question and I nodded back taking her face once again in my hands, gently pressing my lips to hers before moving to her neck, my fingers making their way down her body to the loops in her jeans, pulling her into me, and wrapping my arms around her waist. I felt her pulse, beating like a drum on my tongue, and I sucked, hearing her gasp as my hand slid up her back towards the fastening of her bra. I had dreamt about this moment, I had spent 15 days fantasizing about every aspect of it but nothing compared to this. I had short changed it, the moment I felt her bare skin on mine, the moment her mouth bit, tugged, sucked, kissed, licked and soothed my aching flesh. I ventured back to her lips, tugging at her hair, languidly tasting it all as she moaned into me, grinding her hips against my own. My whole body on fire, I watched her beneath me, biting my lip as she tilted her head back, sucking in her breath at my touch. I licked her neck, nibbling gently at her earlobe, feeling her shudder beneath me as my hand teasingly wandered down her front. As I reached and circled her bellybutton, her hand reached for mine. I stopped. Inhaling sharply, I shifted my body, steeling myself to pull back, but her hand gripped mine firmly and as I looked at her face, she looked directly back, watching over me with intent. I gulped despite the dryness of my mouth, my senses blown wide open, our eyes meet and she pushes my hand further beneath the edges of her underwear. She watches me as my hand brushes over her wetness and I uncontrollably gasp as I hear her whimper, biting down on the corner of her lip. I smile stupidly as my fingers enter her, moving against her ever grinding hips. I kiss down her chest lustfully, before moving back to grasp her lips in my own, taking in her tongue as her nails dig pleasantly into my back. Her moaning becoming louder in the otherwise silent apartment, our bodies slick with sweat, her cries increasing as I thrust faster through quivering lips. And I watch her. I watch her take it in, I watch her lick her lips and arch her back, I watch her take deep breaths and burrow her brow and squeeze her eyes and I see the corners of her lips waver into a smile as I look at her and she looks at me and her body clenches and she lets out a deep sigh, my name called within her breath, and her body shakes beneath me compulsively. She reaches out for me then, her legs remaining tightly tucked around me as she pulls me into a lazy kiss and I lap it up satisfactorily.

* * *

We lie side-by-side for a while, listening to the silence that surrounds us, our naked bodies stuck comfortably entwined until I hear her giggle, the sound having the ability to make my already wild heart skip a beat, and I perch myself up onto my elbow, looking over her body, running my hand slowly over her belly, watching as her skin pimples at my touch. Leaning down to kiss the spot, savouring every moment, I slowly look up at her, her hair sexily strewn wildly across the arm of the sofa, her mouth grinning at me, her eyebrows arched teasingly. I laugh. I kiss her neck. I kiss her lips and I lie down snuggling in beside her, my head resting in the crook of her neck as she takes in a deep breath. "You know Gail..." I venture "we're going to have to talk about this at some point...you know?" she nods before planting a kiss gently on my forehead, weaving her fingers into my hair. "I know" she finally says "I just...I just wanted to see you" she pulls me closer and I nod into her "I know..." I finally fully understood that the second wave had hit a long time ago

"Holly..." She speaks again into the silence

"Yes Gail?" I smirk

"Are you going to show me how this is done then or what...?" She shifts her body on top of me, grinning as she lunges for me hungrily.

* * *

It must have been hours later by the time we lay still again, our hearts beating a soulful tune, spent, aching and exhausted

"you know Hol" she says into my hair "you really should change your locks..."


End file.
